


Moon-daughter, Star-son

by nobleko



Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dr. Stone Secret Santa 2020, F/M, Fanart, How Do I Tag, I drew this instead of sleeping, Prompt Art, was supposed to be a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleko/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: This work is a part of theDCST Secret Santa 2020; it’s a gift to the one and only certified Senkuu simp:Xynchronise!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Luna
Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Moon-daughter, Star-son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xynchronise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xynchronise).



Moon-daughter here refers to Luna, and Star-son to Senkuu; as you have probably already guessed from the fanart.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If the images aren't showing, then kindly end me. Lol.~~
> 
> So, the images aren’t showing (thank you Izvin for notifying me about this!). I’ve fiddled with the HTML formatting for them — I’ve replaced the original DeviantArt image source link with a Google Drive one, tried out different widths and heights too — but they’re still not showing. So, if you would still like to appreciate my artistic skills (/j), you can find these two art works on my [Tumblr](https://noblekian.tumblr.com/post/639751001485787136/25122020-posted-on-08012021-moon-daughter), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/noblekowrites/status/1342491485317562375?s=21), and DeviantArt ([link 1 (Senkuu)](https://www.deviantart.com/nobleko/art/Star-son-Senkuu-865065524), [link 2 (Luna)](https://www.deviantart.com/nobleko/art/Moon-daughter-Luna-865065500)).


End file.
